fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Civil War
The Nintendo Civil War is a gigantic event that will affect "all of the Fantendoverse," according to its primary creator. It is divided up between the already-released Neverworld The First and the upcoming Neverworld The Second. It will be more violent than an average Nintendo game. Characters Granted Power Mario's Faction *Mario *Peach *Ganondorf *Count Bleck *Toad *Shy Guy Luigi's Faction *Luigi *Bowser *Yoshi *Link *Zelda *Snifit *Riku King Boo's Faction *King Boo *Daisy *Four Boo Soldiers *Sir Trainy *Mewtwo Pokemon Alliance *Pikachu *Pichu Bro No. 1 *Pichu Bro No. 2 *Charizard *Bulbasaur *Wartortle The Chess Crew *The Black King- Dimentio *The White King- King Dedede *The Black Knight- Meta Knight/Meta Knight II *The White Knight- Merlon *The Black Bishop - Mr. Game & Watch *The White Rook- Nastasia *The Pawns- Pikmin Wario's Faction *Wario *Pigma Dengar *Wizpig *Captain N *R.O.B. *Tingle (powerless) Storyline The Storyline of the Nintendo Civil War is long and complicated. Most of the first game is from Mario's Faction's perspective. Major Events ---- Notice: DO NOT EDIT THIS. If you want to edit, check out Nintendo Civil War#Other Events. ---- *The Neverworlder approaches Nintendo's greatest heroes and villains, offering them power to defeat the new villain, Freakmeister. *They defeat Freakmeister and break up into factions. King Boo becomes The Neverworlder's herald and is granted more power than the other groups. *Years pass. *The Neverworlder starts spreading rumors that the factions are going to go to war. The Pokemon Alliance, after the Neverworlder tells them Mario's Faction will attack them, prepare for war. *The Pokemon Alliance attacks Mario's Faction and is defeated. *Mario's Faction attack's King Boo's faction. *Luigi breaks off from Mario's faction with a group of rebels *Dimentio enslaves the Pikmin *Luigi is tricked by the Neverworlder into resuming the mantle of Mr. L *Pikachu, now a powerful lightning entity, attacks King Boo's Faction. The Boos are decimated by the attack, but Pikachu is knocked out by a mindless, shapeshifting Daisy. *Pikachu escapes and summons the Pokemon Alliance, who take down the remnants of the Boos. *The Neverworlder, disappointed with King Boo's defeat so early, decides to have a new herald. He resurrects the dead Dimentio (see Nintendo Civil War#Other Events) and merges him with King Boo and Luigi, creating a new being called The Pied Piper. The Piper, being a joined entity of the leaders of Luigi's Faction, King Boo's Faction, and The Chess Crew, unites the three groups under the name of The Piper's Faction. *The Neverworlder decides to have some fun- to make Mario's Faction and the Pokemon Alliance an even match for the Piper's Faction, he sends some goons to capture Mario with the intent of merging him with someone else, like he did with Mr. L. Mario fights off the goons and flees. *Mario meets up with Pikachu, and the two discover that Bowser is betraying The Piper's Faction and wants to make a deal with them- 5:00 tomorrow night, at the nearby bar. *Mario and Pikachu suspect a trap, but meet up with Bowser anyway. It is a trap, and Bowser attacks them. Daisy intervenes, and loses her heart when she is knock into submission by Bowser. *The Neverworlder appears and fuses Mario, Pikachu, and Bowser together. They become a creature called PIKA, which unites Mario's Faction and the Pokemon Alliance. However, PIKA commands the army to attack the Neverworlder, who is trampled. *The Freakmeister, hearing of the Neverworlder's death, decides to take his place. Freakmeister- or "Neverworlder II"- decides to make the two sides attack each other again. He doesn't know why the Neverworlder wanted this, but concludes that it must be reasonable. *Neverworlder II mains a message to The Pied Piper pretending to be PIKA, saying that The Piper must meet him at Bowser's Fortess (now belonging to Kammy Koopa) or else he will slaughter a dozen innocent Toads and Shy Guys. *The Pied Piper takes the bait. He cares about the Toads and Shy Guys because what's left of Luigi in his body took command and refused to let innocents die. *Neverworlder II mains a message to PIKA pretending to be The Pied Piper, saying that PIKA must meet him at Bowser's Fortess or else he will slaughter a dozen innocent Toads and Shy Guys. *PIKA takes the bait. *The two leaders and their armies meet in battle. *The player can choose whether he/she wants to play as PIKA and fight The Pied Piper, or play as The Pied Piper, and fight PIKA. *If the player chooses to play as PIKA, The Pied Piper is defeated in a grueling battle. PIKA tells the wounded Piper to release the innocents. Piper has no idea what he's talking about. Laughter echoes through the room as the Neverworlder II appears and teleports Piper and PIKA away... The screen goes black and "TO BE CONTINUED" appears on the screen. *If the player chooses to play as The Pied Piper, PIKA is defeated in a grueling battle. Piper tells the wounded PIKA to release the innocents. PIKA has no idea what he's talking about. Laughter echoes through the room as the Neverworlder II appears and teleports Piper and PIKA away... The screen goes black and "TO BE CONTINUED" appears on the screen. Other Events ---- Notice: You may edit this. This shows other events in the war. Please add to this. DO NOT KILL OFF MAJOR CHARACTERS!!! ---- *Waluigi, angry that he was not granted power by Neverworlder, contacts Wario to form an alliance against the characters granted power. However, Wario declines, since power was given to him as well. Waluigi later contacts Tingle, who was not given power, to help him. Tingle is tricked into accepting, believing the ones with powers are evil. *Wario splits up from the King Boo faction, leading some other rebels with him. *Waluigi is killed by Luigi under the guise of Mr. L in battle. Tingle escapes to join Wario's Faction (despite being powerless). *The Chess Crew and King Boo's faction make an alliance. *The Chess Crew and King Boo's faction destroy Wario's alliance in battle. Tingle, Wario, Wizpig, and Pigmar Dengmar are taken as prisoners of war and forced to join King Boo's faction. All other members die in battle. *The Chess Crew and King Boo's faction run into problems, and end their alliance with a battle, ending in the victory of the Chess Crew. Pigmar Dengmar attempts to escape during the battle, but is killed by Sir Trainy. *Mewtwo breaks off from the Pokemon Alliance, and attempts to defeat the weakened King Boo faction. He manages to kill Wizpig, but is defeated by a suicide attack from Tingle (who was being controlled by Sir Trainy). *Barely living, Mewtwo is brainwashed to join King Boo's faction. However, Wario later frees him and they escape. King Boo sends Sir Trainy on a solo mission to kill them. The Pokemon Alliance takes advantage of one fighter missing to attack King Boo's faction (see above). *Sir Trainy joins with Mewtwo and Wario after The Pied Piper is formed, forming the Triple Alliance. *The Triple Alliance see PIKA's Faction on their way to defeat the Neverworlder, and enter battle. They are decimated, and the only survivor is Sir Trainy. *Sir Trainy is found and brainwashed by The Pied Piper into serving him. *Sir Trainy is sent to assasinate PIKA, but is killed by Ganondorf. *Ganondorf turns on PIKA and joins the Pokemon Alliance. *From an another universe "Steve", "Zelda", and the others from Erased memories join King Boo's Faction. *Steve, ROB, and Megaman fuse together dued to a huge collaspe in time. *Sir Trainy is resurrected by the "Steve", ROB, and Megaman fusion known as MEGA and the two go to assassinate PIKA. *PIKA goes to assassinate MEGA and Sir Trainy until MEGA hears about it. *MEGA and Sir Trainy find PIKA and PIKA kills Sir Trainy. *As an act of vengeance, MEGA challenges PIKA to a duel. PIKA accepts and they do battle. *As MEGA and PIKA touch, their positive and negative energy (MEGA having the positive, PIKA having the negative) create an explosion. *Olimar joined the Chess Crew! Category:Fan Games